


I'm on the Highway to Hell

by awesomecookies



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cars, Crack Fic, Driving, Eiji is a bastard, Humor, Let Eiji swear 2020, M/M, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Slurs, Sort Of, Street Racing, Street racer Eiji, Swearing, badass Eiji Okumura, set in the 90's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomecookies/pseuds/awesomecookies
Summary: “I am telling you Ash,” Eiji said between gritted teeth. “It is not about the car.” He stepped on the accelerator some more. Oh god they were going to die. Ash didn’t really mind death, but goddamn it not like this! He did not avoid getting stabbed just to die on some reckless decision!Eiji had the gall to wink at him. He had no right to look so hot while doing so. This was not the time to get turned on!“Eiji!” Ash warned.  They were going to crash at this speed. The end of the passage was a forked road. If they don’t slow down they were definitely were going to get into an accident! “Eiji slow the fuck down!”But Eiji did not slow down at all.“Eiji!’‘It’s all about the driver Ash!” Eiji cackled. “It’s all about the driver.” And then he yelled to the other car: “Sayonara bitches!” He raised his middle finger at them.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 29
Kudos: 248





	I'm on the Highway to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> somebody please stop me. I'm writing whatever AU is in my head as a form of escapism from my homework and I'm getting anxious. HELP ME. writing fic is like crack ajskdd
> 
> anyway. So i was watching fast and furious and now i wanted to write this lmao. I don't even know. So....please don't judge me since this is bullshit

They were in America. After Ash had flown with Eiji Japan, both of them had healed from all of America’s wounds. But now, years later, Ash had decided he was ready to go back, especially after Jim sent them a note about how the house on Cape Cod was theirs to keep. So now they were driving to Massachusetts to check the property and decide what they want to do with it. Ash knew he didn’t want to live here for a long time. He had adjusted to his life in Japan and America has very little good memories for him anyway.

Maybe they’ll make it as some kind of vacation house, maybe they’ll sell it, maybe they’ll give it to Max. Who knows? Eiji was driving their rented car across the highway, all dirt and grass around them. Ash was a little sleepy, the car was slow and steady as Eiji was the safe kind of guy, always insisting on seat belts and that shit. Ash found it endearing, but he supposed he’d love to get this a little faster.

“You okay Ash?” Eiji asked with that concerned voice of his. Tuffs of his bangs fell over his face. He seemed to be growing it. It was a hot day, and he was wearing his black tank top and a floral button down, thigh length shorts that exposed his toned legs and sneakers.

“Kinda sleepy. Go faster.” Ash smiled at him.

“Ha ha. Safety Ash.” He told him, which was pretty much expected.

“Worth a shot.” Ash shrugged. He held Eiji’s hand instead, the one on the gear stick. Eiji smiled without tearing his eyes away from the road.

“Do not distract me.” Eiji reprimanded.

“I love you.” Ash said instead. The Japanese opened his mouth to start a reply.

But before Eiji could respond, a bunch of cars honked at them.

“Aye grandma! You’re in the fucking highway! Drive faster!” One of the drivers hooted. The others laughed with him. Ash especially hated that obnoxious laugh from one of those girls on the passenger seat.

Eiji ignored him, opting to keep his eyes on the road.

“Oi it’s a chink! Go back to Chinatown!” They continued laughing.

“Oi—“ But Eiji held him back. “Eiji..” Ash gritted his teeth. He would not stand to let him get disrespected.

But Eiji just sighed.

“Let them go Aslan. It does not matter.” Eiji shrugged.

The cars honked some more and then finally left them.

That dampened Ash’s mood and left him prickly till they reached Massachusetts.

* * *

Now they’ve been to Cape Cod to see everything still the same, everything was exactly how they left it seven years ago. They stayed round for a few days, enjoying the laxness of the time. What they wanted to do with the property was still a mystery and they had to ponder it while they were here. But that was fine too. Right now they were having a nice cruise around the city at night when the same people came at them again.

And Ash had already sure he was happy to forget about them. He knew he swore off violence, but goddamn he’d love to shoot them right now.

“Hey! It’s the chink!”

They yelled as they stopped on a traffic light, noticing them at their side.

“You learned to drive faster yet?!”

Ash was so close to getting out and strangling them. “Shut the fuck up asshole!” He couldn’t take it anymore.

“You shut the fuck up faggot!” One of them yelled back. And now Eiji looked angry.

“Hey dipshit why don’t you keep your nose and your ass in you ugly junk excuse of a car!” Eiji yelled back.

Now the guy looked offended.

“This car can drive faster than you grandma! You’ll probably die before you’ll ever get where you need to!”

“Wanna bet?” Eiji goaded. Now Ash was skeptical. Eiji couldn’t even drive anywhere above 90.

“Eiji…”

“You’re on chink!” The man immediately yelled back. Now Ash was a little nervous.

“Eiji…” He said more insistently.

Eiji turned to him with a small smile on his lips. “Please fasten your seat belt Ash. This is going to be a little bumpy.

“That’s a modified car!” Ash spluttered. “And you don’t know how to race! Move over, I’m driving.”

Eiji laughed but said nothing.

The traffic light was yellow. Eiji eyed the man, one look at the traffic light. A breath. And then it turned green.

All hell broke loose.

The next thing Ash knew, they were driving past 160 miles per hour. Which was alright. Ash was used to these things. What he wasn’t used to was Eiji cursing up a storm and drifting around the city like it was nothing, laughing manically as he maneuvered over cars and narrow alleys, going bumper to bumper with what could have been a race car with a….a rental!

“This is crazy!” Ash yelled while grasping at his seat.

“This is street racing!” Eiji hooted back. On one hand, the man on the other car was glaring at them. Eiji swerved a hard right. They were actually leading. What the fuck.

“See Ash, it is not about the car.” Eiji did not cease looking at the other car. Which got Ash nervous. He needed to look at the road damn it. Eiji had this smug look on his face that he’s never seen before and frankly, if Ash was going to be honest, looked a little bit hot. “

“Fuck you chink! You faggot!” The man snarled.

“You wish shit face!” Eiji shouted back, looking like he was having the time of his life. He threw back his head.

“How are we alive?!” Ash’s face was probably pale in the face. “How can you drive like this?!”

Eiji smirked at him but said nothing.

They continued their race, thrum of the engine so loud. The rest of the city whizzed past them. Nothing else mattered except them and the car beside them, the rumble of this great engine.

“Bitch!” The other car screeched.

They’re in a narrow passage now, one wrong move and you can get stuck. Only one could go through and so the other car was right behind them.

“We are in a rental…” Ash whispered, wide eyed and disbelieving. “We are in a rental and we’re winning.”

“I am telling you Ash,” Eiji said between gritted teeth. “It is not about the car.” He stepped on the accelerator some more. Oh god they were going to die. Ash didn’t really mind death, but goddamn it not like this! He did not avoid getting stabbed just to die on some reckless decision!

Eiji had the gall to wink at him. He had no right to look so hot while doing so. This was not the time to get turned on!

“Eiji!” Ash warned. They were going to crash at this speed. The end of the passage was a forked road. If they don’t slow down they were definitely were going to get into an accident! “Eiji slow the fuck down!”

But Eiji did not slow down at all.

“Eiji!’

‘It’s all about the driver Ash!” Eiji cackled. “It’s all about the driver.” And then he yelled to the other car: “Sayonara bitches!” He raised his middle finger at them.

Everything was in slow motion. One moment Ash was sure they were gonna crash and the next, they were out safely.

They were drifting.

Eiji drifted in the streets and swerved to the side.

The next car who chased them wasn’t able to see the upcoming wall with how their car was in front and had crashed head first.

Ash was just there in shock.

And he stayed in shock until they managed to get to the road to Cape Cod.

Frankly he wasn’t sure what happened was even real. By then they had slowed down. Thank god, And Eiji was driving like nothing really happened.

“I am sorry.” Eiji sighed.

“What for?”

“That…” Eiji gripped his wheel harder. “It was reckless of me.”

“I…” Ash was in a daze. He shook his head. “Never mind that. How did you do that? Where did that come from?!”

Eiji laughed self-consciously. “I used to street race when I was young. Learned a few tricks.”

“That’s illegal” Ash spluttered. “And dangerous.”

“So is being a gang leader!” Eiji winked at him.

Ash can’t help but laugh as well.

“Does anybody know?”

“Nope.” And Eiji looked proud.

“Crazy bastard.” Ash pushed his hair back. Now they were back in the house. Eiji parked the car right in front of the driveway. He turned off the engine and faced Ash.

“Well,” Eiji pulled the front of Ash’s shirt. “I need to be a crazy bastard to love you.” And then he pulled Ash into a deep kiss.

Well.

Ash thought as he kissed back, arms wrapped around Eiji’s neck, tongue slipping in his mouth until moans were elicited from each other.

That part was true too.

**Author's Note:**

> H E L P
> 
> lol anyway a comment would be nice!


End file.
